In busy retail shopping facilities there are sometimes numerous point of sale terminals available for customer use and/or for management to maintain. Traditionally, sales clerks or associates operated point of sale terminals and requested assistance helping customers or addressing problems manually, such as by calling a supervisor over to their terminal to aid with the processing of a customer request or other concerns. Providing a more efficient manner of identifying and addressing issues arising at the point of sale terminals or the check-out area would improve the customer check-out experience.
Elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. Certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. The terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.